Angel of Darkness
by Champion Onyx
Summary: Team Plasma is attacked by a girl with the same powers as the Shadow Triad, that's bad enough to the triad but turns out the girl kidnaps Lord Ghetsis. What's worse is she calls herself the unbeatable Angel of Darkness...Does this girl possibly hold the key to the past of the Shadow Triad? Shadow Triad Member x OC


They didn't know who she was. She moved swiftly through the Plasma Base faster than any single intruder ever had. Heck, faster than any group. It was Insane.

Ghetsis clenched his teeth and ordered the Shadow Triad to deal with it, they, like the intruder. Could move nearly undetected through the base at unimaginable speeds. The trio was thought to be completely emotionless but as they moved swiftly through the building they felt complete and utter terror. The eldest Lucian was trying hard not to show it but his dark grey eyes showed a flicker of fear. Mitsuo the youngest was openly showing his fear of seeing another like them. He was shaking a bit and his silver eyes were clouded with worry.

"Mitsuo" Lucian says in a slightly hard tone

Mitsuo ducks his head in embarrassment

Cyril the middle brother frowned a bit as he moved though it wasn't visible through the mask. His brothers were worried which was a pretty rare occurrence for them. They had thought they were the only ones with the ninja like shadow ability but it appears not. Cyril himself actually wasn't that scared. Morel like...perplexed. Nothing at the moment made sense. They were supposed to be the only ones but now the only explanation for the odd signals being sent off mentally and the equally odd movement of the intruder that seemed to be the case.

They moved silently carefully clearing their minds as not to alert the intruder. Maybe, if they didn't know about him, he wouldn't know about them. A crackle suddenly came in Cyrin's earpiece which Ghetsis demanded he and his brothers wore. He looked up his eyes were a light sort of silvery white, the lightest eyes of the brothers, by the look of surprise he assumed they had heard the same noise.

"Lord Ghetsis?" the triad asks in unison in a voice that's barely a whisper

"Gosh he was a disappointment for the leader of Team Plasma" a voice that definitely wasn't Ghetsis (considering the voice belonged to a female and had a bit of a bored mocking tone to it) "Though I beat your king too and he was a bit interesting" she said a bit of amusement perking in her voice "Anyways, assuming by your totally crappy mental hiding abilities can I assume you're all the Shadow Triad"

"Yes" Lucian says emotionlessly as he can though I hear a dash of venom in his tone

By the obvious smirk in the girl's voice she had heard the venom as well "Touched a nerve already?"

Lucian glared at the wall but continued to speak in a fairly emotionless tone which was surprising considering how angry he obviously was "Who are you?"

"Gorsh I suppose I could just tell you" the girl's voice replies sounding mocking again "But that would spoil all my fun"

Cyrin looks to Lucian silently asking permission to talk, Lucian nods in response.

"You seem like a very boring person" Cyrin says in a monotone voice perfect unlike his brother's "I don't suppose you'll be having much fun today considering your shabby abilities. They're so flawed I can see them without even meeting you"

The girl responds immediately "I'm not the one acting like flashing little red dots on a map" she laughs "Anyways I'm also not setting up a neon sign exclaiming 'HEY LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!' honestly you're all completely sad people"

Cyrin remained calm "That don't affect me your insults are weak as well as your powers..."

"Well you don't seem that bad Cyrin" the girl says, I stiffen, she knows my name...but...how? Ghetsis barely knew it... "Well not as bad as Lucian at least. Perhaps Mitsuo shares your title of not so bad"

Mitsuo's eyes widens and he stiffens

The girl laughs "Oh don't be so tense over nothing, it's just your names"

"How do you know them?" Lucian asks

"I'm the Angel of Darkness, I know everything" the girl replies cockily "Anyways if you ever want to stop being a puppet to some ass hole who...won't be around soon..." she pauses "Look me up"

Ghetsis was gone that morning. N was on the verge of panic, his father had done everything in Team Plasma he hadn't known how to do (so basically everything) now he wasn't sure how he was going to keep the team up and running.

"N sir" Mitsuo offers "We could look for your father..."

"That's not necessary I have people out doing it already" N replies "However thank you for offering to help"

Mitsuo gazes over at his brothers and mentally tells them _"N thanked me. Ghetsis never does that"_

_"Don't have seeds of doubt planted in your mind by that 'Angel of Darkness' person. I bet she was a load of talk"_ Lucian replies _"She didn't even face us"_

_"She took down Ghetsis so she's clearly not a weakling"_ Cyrin offers

_"She probably took him by surprise"_ Lucian replies angrily

_"Probably..."_ Cyrin replies

_**A really short prologueish chapter the rest of the chapters will be longer :P**_

_**I can't believe the lack of Shadow Triad stories! Time to fix that and help a bit xD.**_


End file.
